History of Kragnux Worship
The History of Kragnux Worship '''covers the period of '''691 PR to 795 PR. As Kragnux was only a god for a century, his religious history is brief, though well documented. Timeline of Worship * 691 - Psionic Minotaur Thwack takes a ship known as The Draconic Scavenger to the island of Cof alongside an initial clergy of 10 companions who he converted to the church of Kragnux. * 692 - After Crashing on Cof and establishing the first make-shift Church, the remnants of an initial colony are found, completely abandoned and left in undamaged condition. The fate of all those who landed on the island before Thwack is unknown. * 693 - Thwack attempts to leave the island, it is dangerous but ultimately crashes on the continent of Levinkan among his own ship's wreckage. The clergy left behind continue to build up "Thwackville" on Cof. * 693-699 - The Church, now headquarted at the Fang Fu Monastery, has very little growth, Corduth's success in the siege of Dolmvay undermines stories of his slaying, leading many to disbelieve the stories of Kragnux, and eyewitness reports of his death in Dolmvay undermine any claims of holiness. Despite these setbacks, the church grows steadily, having nearly 400 members by the turn of the century. * 700 - "The Razing of Isonhound": The awakening of two dragons larger than Corduth, but initially awoken from stasis in similar manners, causes continent-wide terror overseas on the continent of Isonhound. By the time Ith has been slain and Mesanth has disappeared (702) nearly 2 million lives have been lost in the forests of Isonhound, most major populaces have been burned to the ground, forests have been desolated, and by the end of the year, recovery seems unlikely. * 701-706 - With the appearance of Dragons again, the citizens of the Quelmar Realm are desperate for protection. As the realm rebuilds armies of dragon slayers, the population of the religion doubles as people seek shelter under the "Dragon Slaying" god. By 706, the church has a record 13,000+ membership. * 706 - Young Elven priest Xoniface, leader of the Kragnux church in Zobeck, reveals ownership of Kragnux's dead, rotted body, showing for the first time that, artifacts of his mortal life have been imbued with holy power. Xoniface is ascended to sainthood by the church populace for his revelations. * 707 - Xoniface announces that church founder Thwack has sought recluse, and will be delivering official notices and words from Kragnux through himself, who Thwack has appointed the new head priest. Xoniface adopts the title 'Pope' as the headquarters of the religion moves from the Fang Fu Monastery to Zobeck. * 709 - In his fourth official doctrine, Xoniface announces that Kragnux has discovered Mesanth, the greater dragon who disappared years ago, and that he is conspiring with the Dragonborns of the world to undermine the other humanoid races, he establishes the "Fingers of Kragnux", a five-part council of Crusaders who search the world to remove the heathen dragon races. * 719 - Dragon apologists cause disruption within the Church, causing years of Civil War, which see the rise and fall of many new factions of the Kragnux religion, by 722 there are 3 major churches. ** -"The Friends of Kragnux" lead by Xoniface ** -"The Draconic Redeemers" lead by a young Reelojaweir Darastrixas Jr. (This faction was exterminated by FoK in 745) ** -"The Heritage" lead by Aarakocra Peckard (Exterminated by FoK in 791) * 720 - Xoniface announces his wedding to fellow elf Skelya, whos cold glares and unapologetic demeanor grant her the informal title of "The Ice Queen". * 724 - Xoniface announces a sucessor, a son Felix * 725 - At the age of 1, Felix is appointed pope of the "Friends of Kragnux" after his father's suspicious disappearance into "Recluse". For the next 10 years, Skelya takes up leadership until her son is ready. * 730 - As temporary head of the church (until Felix came of age) Skelya warns the clergy to exercise less caution and partake in more lethal and dangerous activity. Membership around the realm plummets and Kragnux followers begin to die left and right while participating in unsafe events. * 745 - Skelya seemingly "dies" during the final extermination crusades on the "Draconic Redeemers" * 761 - The Crusades are considered a success, and the dragonborn are declared extinct. * 791 - Felix is murdered in his own Cathedral by radicals who claim to support archaic lore of Kragnux. Angel of Kragnux "Zarachiel" is appointed successor to Felix. * '794 -' Most followers of Kragnux have moved on to worship Bahamut as the church is destroyed by one of Tiamat's dragons, Ith. Kragnux reenters relative obscurity. Category:Towson Tabletop